<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slow Death by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283958">The Slow Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings'>idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Female Character Restoration Project [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/F, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Jannah Didn’t Leave The First Order, One-Sided Attraction, The First Order Sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aversion to bloodshed has no place in the First Order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jannah/Phasma (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Female Character Restoration Project [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection, Ladies Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Slow Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Blood</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Phasma who saw potential in TZ-1719, the stormtrooper that called herself Jannah if only to herself, and it was Phasma who oversaw her closely. Even as Jannah looks at Phasma, even as they sit together, momentarily equals, Phasma speaks. <br/><br/>“You’re too full of compassion,” Phasma says. <br/><br/>“Well, that’s important, isn’t it?” Jannah says. “It separates us from them.”<br/><br/>Phasma keeps her face composed, obviously trying to not chuckle at the very thought. "The problem with the Resistance, Jannah,” and she’s starting to call TZ by her preferred name. Of course, Phasma would prefer a different name, but she supposes the name “Jannah” suits her. For the moment. “The Resistance has weaknesses we cannot afford for share. You went back for one of your company. Why?”<br/><br/>“It felt like the right thing to do."<br/><br/>Too much honor in her. Phasma wonders what it would be like, if she just crushed it between her fingertips. If. Just imagine that. If. That is one of the more rewarding parts of training a stormtrooper; seeing the honor in her, the slow death, be cut out like a cancer. <br/><br/>If Jannah, this eighteen year old girl, can become more ruthless, the cancer cut out...well, Phasma can only imagine what a ruthless killing machine she’ll be. She can feel a pleasant sort of buzzing in her groin at the thought and is grateful that she doesn’t have to press her legs together to hide it. <br/><br/>"We can’t afford weakness in the First Order. You are...gifted. Innovative, skilled in combat, but you are too full of compassion. Without it, you could be one of the best soldiers in the First Order.”<br/><br/>Jannah seems to falter. <br/><br/>“You’ll understand.” Phasma certainly hopes so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>